Player Races
A rundown of all the playable races in 4e/Kaledeo, including bits of general information like lifestyles and origins. Bladeling Manual of the Planes Changeling With their ability to shift forms at will, changelings tend to breed mistrust among other races. Changelings are a mild and peaceful people, with little interest in the politics of other races. They tend to embrace other cultures as their own instead of creating one themselves. When among other races, changelings will usually use a guise to keep their true nature hidden. In fact, changelings will often have multiple identities that they assume and sow various relationships and contacts with, in case one's identity becomes found out. Changelings tend to stand just under 6 feet tall in their true form. They mature in their mid-teens and have similar lifespans to humans. The largest congregation of changelings can be found on the Yapon Isles, and it's likely that there is the only place you would see them willingly in their true form. Outside of Yapon, individuals stick to large, busy cities so they can move about unnoticed in the hustle and bustle. Info for playing a changeling can be found in the Eberron Player's Guide. Dragonborn Dragonborn are a proud and honorable race. They are driven to improve themselves and tend to be very proud. They are honest, and breaking an oath is seen as dishonorable, and not fitting of a proper dragonborn. They are committed to mastering whatever it is they wish, and push themselves to succeed. These traits can lead some to think of dragonborn as arrogant. Many dragonborn adventurers travel in order to someday become a champion, whose story will be told for generations to come. Dragonborn are large, and stand well over 6 feet tall. They mature very quickly, reaching adulthood in their early to mid teens. Their lifespans tend to be slightly shorter than humans. Dragonborn aren't as common as they once were. Small clans make their home on Kaledeo and Autralia. Individuals or small families are a common sight in cities. Info for playing a dragonborn can be found in the Player's Handbook 1. Drow Drow, or 'dark elves,' are an arrogant, wicked people. They are a matriarchal society that are devout followers of the Spider Queen, Lolth. Because of the evil alignment of their god, the vast majority of drow are also evil. Kindness, warmth, and compassion have no place in drow society. Friendships are thin if existent at all, and drow expect betrayal and treachery at every turn. Drow think of themselves as better than all other races, and are therefore fairly condescending. Even the few drow that leave their world find their upbringing difficult to shed. Drow rarely stand taller than 6 feet. They can easily reach 200 years of age, if not killed first, and some drow are able to live many centuries more. There is no known community of drow in the Mortal Realm. Drow make their home in the Underdark, a sinister world of darkness and spiders. A lone drow may be seen adventuring, but such instances are rare, especially when racial distrust forces a drow to avoid civilization. Info for playing a drow can be found in the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. Dwarf Dwarves are a strong and hardy people. Their origins claim that they were created from stone, and hold many traits associated with rocks. They value their ancestors and hold deep respect for any race's elders. Dwarves are a very religious people, with very few showing themselves to be impious. Dwarves have a strong memory for those who have wronged them, and will never forget an enemy. Dwarves show a deep respect for any who stand by them in battle, and have a deep loyalty to those who risk their own life to help another. Dwarves tend to be around 4 1/2 feet tall. They reach full maturity in their late teens, or early twenties, and vigorously live into their 200s. Dwarves hold a vast kingdom in the southern land of Autralia. Outside of there, dwarves are a common sight in all cities, and there are even small dwarven towns dotting Kaledeo's landscape. Info for playing a dwarf can be found in the Player's Handbook 1. Eladrin Eladrin are all generally quite beautiful, they are graceful and wise, and they possess extraordinary powers. Due to an eladrin's long life, they can view those with shorter lives as beneath them, and whatever actions they take as inconsequential. This doesn't mean that eladrin don't form friendships with other races, however, and they will treat their allies loyally and with respect. Young eladrin are notable for their wanderlust and leave the beautiful eladrin cities to explore. Some even go as far as to leave the Feywild for the Mortal Realm. Eladrin value grace and beauty, and work those into their life as much as they can. Eladrin tend to stand just under 6 feet tall. They mature at about the same rate as humans, but are seen as a juvenile by others of their race until around the end of their first century. They are full of vigor until their 300s, but even then can live many centuries more suffering few ill effects of age. The vast majority of eladrin make their home in the Feywild. Some of their cities are built on such a thin border between the Feywild and the Mortal Realm that the cities will briefly appear in various places across Kaledeo and surrounding areas. Wandering eladrin aren't terribly uncommon, and you'll probably find one or two working a trade in a large city. Info for playing an eladrin can be found in the Player's Handbook 1. Elf Elves are impulsive and quick to feel strong emotions. They have a strong bond with nature, and will never cut down a living tree. They weave their homes into the forest, often creating communities that one can't see unless they are really looking for it. Elves are generally happy and carefree, but serious threats will see them jump into proper action. Though once native to the Feywild, elves have no desire to return and are perfectly happy with the wilds of the Mortal Realm. Elves tend to be around 5 1/2 feet in height. They mature at about the same rate as humans, but aren't seen as adults for a little while longer. They live well into their 200s and barely suffer any ill effects of aging. The majority of elven communities make their home on Radalyn, the isle called the 'Feywild of the Mortal Realm.' However there are communities and even small cities outside of Radalyn, and seeing elves wandering the land isn't a rare sight at all. Info for playing an elf can be found in the Player's Handbook 1. Genasi Genasi are a people that manifest the elements with their bodies. All genasi are born manifesting one of five elements - fire, water, earth, wind or storm - and many will keep that one element for the rest of their lives. Some genasi, however, manage to manifest a second element, usually in adolescence. Manifesting more than two is possible, but is exceedingly rare. A genasi's personality tends to mimic the element they are manifesting, resulting in genasi that manifest more than one element as having varying personalities. In general, however, genasi are ambitious and full of pride, and seek to improve themselves and move up the societal rankings. They hold no prejudice toward other races, and will eagerly learn from other societies if they think it can help them improve. Genasi tend to stand around 6 feet tall. They have lifespans comparable to humans. roughly 75 years. The majority of genasi can be found on the Isles of Yapon. Individuals can be seen around the rest of Kaledeo, with many being drawn to large cities. Info for playing a genasi can be found in the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. Githzerai Githzerai are obsessed with self-enlightenment. Any relationships held by them come second to their desire to seek their self. They as a species were once enslaved by mind flayers, and even today hold a deep hatred for them. They also hold hatred for their cousin race, the Githyanki, who turned to violence and war instead of enlightenment. Githzerai haughtily believe themselves to be superior to other races, although their outward stoicism doesn't display that prejudice. Githzerai are tall and gaunt, standing over 6 feet in height. Their lifespan is comparable to that of humans. Githzerai have no one place to call home. Small settlements dot the world at random. It is fairly common to find a lone githzerai adventurer, who travels to seek personal soul-searching and enlightenment. Info for playing a githzerai can be found in the Player's Handbook 3. Gnome Gnomes are a small, sly folk that don't like to draw attention to themselves. They delight in trickery and jokes, and due to their size they rely on intelligence more than strength to find solutions to their problems. Gnomes are smaller even than halflings, and rarely exceed 4 feet in height. They can live well over 300 years with vitality, but show their age clearly once over 100. They mature into adulthood slightly later than humans. Gnomes are a fey folk, and live mainly in the Feywild. A number have moved to the mortal realm and live on Radalyn, among the elves. There are some small gnome settlements dotted around the rest of Kaledeo and surrounding land masses, but they aren't terribly common. Individuals or small families can be found in the large cities of Kaledeo. Info for playing a gnome can be found in the Player's Handbook 2. Goliath Goliaths adore competition and challenge. A goliath always strives to beat their personal best in regard to fighting and battles. They have no patience for cheaters or sore losers, however they will be hard on themselves for personal failures. They are daring to a fault, and rather inquisitive. Goliaths are, as the name implies, a large race. Most fall between the range of 7-8 feet tall, and easily weigh around 300 pounds. They live about as long as humans, if their daring and competitive nature allows them to die of old age. Goliaths are a mountain race, and the majority inhabit the mountains regions of Autralia. However some bands live in both the mountains north of Wolfig and the desert, but there aren't enough resources in those locations to support large communities of goliaths. Individuals outside of Autralia are somewhat uncommon, but if one is spotted than he or she is most likely and adventurer looking to prove them self. Info for playing a goliath can be found in the Player's Handbook 2. Half-Elf Info Half-Orc Half-orcs encompass traits from both humans and orcs. They are strong, tough, agile, and intelligent. They can adapt to a great many situations, and can prosper even through adversity. Half-orcs tend to be brash and bold, and tend not to think about their actions before doing them. Half-orcs mingle in both orc and human cultures with decent success, though are accepted more by their orc heritage than the human one. Many tend to adventure in order to avoid prejudice, and seek to find somewhere in the world they truly belong. Half-orcs tend to stand at around 6 feet in height. They mature quickly, reaching adulthood in their mid-teens. Overall, they live slightly shorter lives than humans. While some half-orcs have formed their own societies, they are few and far between. They can be found pretty much anywhere in the world, though tend to stick to Kaledeo's main continent or Autralia. They are mostly seen as a singleton, though some find each other to become a loving pair. Info for playing a half-orc can be found in the Player's Handbook 2. Halfling Info Hamadryad Info Hengeyokai Info Human Info Kalashtar Kalashtar are humans, with the exception that their souls are fused with that of incorporeal quori from Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams. Most quori are evil, but those that fused with humans were rebels and refugees that sought to escape their evil counterparts. Today, while not the same individuals that fused souls, each kalashtar are still not quite human. Kalashtar are mostly serene and gentle, and are quite serious about everything. Most struggle to keep separate their human selves and their quori souls, and are thus prone to madness if they let themselves get too confused by their souls. Kalashtar are one of the only speakers of the quori language. Kalashtar are very much like humans in both appearance and lifespan. There is one place that kalashtar are from, and that is a monastery located in Red Province, where a few hundred individuals live. Individuals wandering Kaledeo are few and far between. Info for playing a kalashtar can be found in the Eberron Player's Guide. Kenku Info Minotaur Minotaurs are constantly at war with their self. They have an instinctual savage and beastly nature, however they wish to rise above that in order to move beyond these impulses. They find meaning in labyrinths, using them to symbolize the internal task of navigating the beast within to come out more than that. Minotaurs are stubborn and focused, and any task they set out to complete ends only in completion of failure; giving up is not an option. Minotaurs stand well over 7 feet tall, and mature at the same rate as humans. Minotaurs live in clans, and there are a small number of those throughout Kaledeo and surrounding areas. The largest makes their home in mid-Autralia. The next notable hails from southern Kaledeo. A small clan is known to live in the south-east of Radalyn. Individuals are common throughout the lands, and many have made something of themselves as experts in various crafts, as well as accomplished military leaders. Info for playing a minotaur can be found in the Player's Handbook 3. Mul Info Pixie Info Revenant Info Satyr Info Shadar-Kai Info Shade Info Shardmind Shardminds are not living in the way most life is living. They are simply thought and consciousness, given a physical form. They are extraordinarily naive about the way the mortal world works, and some choose to keep it that way, while others embrace society and wish to learn all they can. Shardminds are normally stoic, but whatever emotions they do experience are always extreme and intense. Shardminds, born of the destruction of the Living Gate, with to reinstate the gate in order to separate the Far Realm from the mortal realm. There are different philosophies on how to go about that, causing rifts between individuals. Shardminds average around 6 feet tall. They do not age and cannot die unless they are killed. A shardmind only comes into existence when another dies, its Living Gate shard becoming suddenly imbued with consciousness. Shardminds are an extraordinarily rare race, there may be less than a hundred in the entire world. They do not form any sort of society on their own, though small groups who share the same philosophy might band together. A shardmind's origin is simply where they found themselves one day awakened. Rumors hold that the dwarves of Autralia have a hoard of Living Gate shards... Info for playing a shardmind can be found in the Player's Handbook 3. Shifter Shifters are a bestial race descended from were-creatures. They act very much like predators, delighting in the thrill of the hunt. They tend to be nomadic, and live either alone or in small groups. This fearsome race is bold and quick to anger, and they aren't afraid to get hurt. Shifters are free-spirited and tend not to like feeling restrained in any way. They are loath to show weakness, even to those they care about. Shifters tend to be on the tall side, with most reaching just under 6 feet tall. They mature at the same rate as humans, and live about as long, too. The vast majority of shifters can be found living on Radalyn, with very small nomadic bands rarely seen elsewhere on and around Kaledeo. They tend to avoid cities, preferring wild forests as their home. Info for playing a shifter can be found in the Player's Handbook 2. Thri-kreen Info Tiefling Info Vryloka Info Warforged Warforged are an artificial construct imbued with consciousness. They are built mainly for the purposes of war, and therefore are knowledgeable in the ways of the military. Since most are built for a specific reason, many are ignorant of much outside of that one job. Some are extraordinarily naive and socially stunted, however others manage to wonder deeply about philosophies and themselves. They are efficient and single-minded, love to have a job and are passionate about what they do. Warforged tend to be built large, exceeding 6 feet in height. As they are Living Constructs, they do not age, grow, or reproduce like those made of flesh and blood. The bulk of warforged can be found in the northern lands of Wolfig, however small operations to create them have been successful in other places, namely Autralia. Still, some warforged claim to have been around far longer than any of these places had names, but whether or not this is true none can say. Info for playing a warforged can be found in the Eberron Player's Guide. Wilden Wildens are born of nature, and dedicate their lives to preserving it. They see themselves not as individuals, but as one of the whole. They are a young race, and hold no prejudice toward anyone else. In fact, many are eager to experience foreign culture, especially to find aspects that they might bring to their own. Wildens regularly shift between various 'aspects' of nature, from thoughtful to vicious to secretive. Wildens rarely stand taller than 6 feet. Throughout their lifecycle, they take on traits of the seasons, starting with spring and ending with winter. Wildens tend to live over a century. Wildens are a fey race, and most of them inhabit the Feywild. However many have found their way to the Mortal Realm, where they congregate where the borders between Mortal and Feywild are thin. They are usually found in forests, but some individuals are seen throughout the land experiencing all they can. Info for playing a wilden can be found in the Player's Handbook 3.